totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wskoczyć, skoczyć i linię mety przekroczyć!
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 9. Aktualny stan: Wstęp Suzie: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnego Miasta! Uczestnicy mieli do znalezienia coś naprawdę... zzzzabójczego! Domyślacie się, co to było? Pewnie tak, bo to oglądaliście! Wszelkiej maści bronie! Wykorzystali je potem do kaleczenia i niszczenia siebie nawzajem! Niestety, ku niczyjemu zdziwieniu, bronie te były marną podróbką, gdyż ten show to syf - jedne były wypełnione farbą do paintballa, a drugie były zwykłą podróbą! Odpadł Daniel, dzięki Patrickowi, który całkowicie zniszczył fatalny związek Max i Daniela! A co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Jakie odlotowe wyzwanie przygotowałam dla uczestników?! Dowiecie się tylko tutaj! Koniecznie oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! A oto i Suzie, jest to postać Astrid129 z FTP, która poprosiła mnie, abym wykorzystał ją jako prowadzącą w jednym odcinku ^^. http://pl.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2njlqbp&s=8#.U_9cu_nh3Tg '' ''(Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Na ulicy Budynku już nie ma, no cóż. Mitchelowi nie chciało się im na razie załatwiać nowego miejsca zamieszkania, więc wszyscy uczestnicy (poza Markiem) śpią brudni i osmoleni na ulicy. Cindy: (budzi się, wstaje) Ocho, czyżby wszyscy spali? (rozgląda się) Patrick: (złapał ją od tyłu za ramiona) Nie wszyscy... Cindy: Aaaa! Zostaw mnie, palancie! Patrick: Ale ja wiem, że nie możesz się mnie oprzeć! George: (odpycha Patricka) Co z tobą nie tak, kolo?! Cindy: Hej! (złapała Patricka za rękę i pomogła mu wstać) Mógłbyś być ostrożniejszy! Patrick: Dzięki, kochana, dlaczego ten George mnie tak nienawidzi?! Cindy: (PZ) Kretyn! George: (PZ) Frajer! Patrick: (PZ) Idioci, hahaha! Wszyscy przez hałas zdążyli się już obudzić. Casey: Moglibyście się przymknąć?! Próbuję tutaj spać! Kelly: Wszyscy próbujemy, idiotko, ale na betonie nie da się spać! Simon: Gdzie nasza nagroda za zwycięstwo?! Grace: Nasza pierwsza wygrana! Jenny: (spada na Kelly) O kurczę, nie za miękkie lądowanie, chudzinko! (poklepała ją po głowie) Stacy: Ej, uważaj! (zepchnęła Jenny z Kelly i pomogła jej wstać) Nic ci nie jest? Kelly: (wstaje i patrzy krzywo na Stacy) Dałabym radę wstać! (wyrwała się i odeszła do Michaela) Stacy: (PZ) Naprawdę, chcę mieć tutaj dobre kontakty ze wszystkimi!... No, może oprócz Casey! ^^" Ginger: (wstaje i łapie się za głowę) Stanley? Stanley?! OMG! Frank: Co za szczęście, że nie mamy... tego, w drużynie. Shana: Nie musisz być taki niemiły, kolego! Grace: (złapała Ginger za rękę) Chodź, poszukamy razem Stanleya! Ginger: O tak! Obie zaczęły klaskać i już miały pobiec, kiedy to pojawiła się przed nimi Suzie. Suzie: Helooooł! Steve: (podbiega do Suzie i ją obwąchuje) Suzie: Wiem, te perfumy są boskie, co? Taylor: Byś chciała, frajerko. Spójrz na mnie! (wyjęła lustro, spojrzała w nie i zaczęła krzyczeć) Wyglądam jak potwór! Cindy: Szczerze powiem, nic nowego! Taylor: Zamknij się! Suzie: Ktoś jeszcze chce obczaić moje nowe perfumy? Stacy: Skończ już o tych perfumach, bo zaraz mnie trafi szlag! Kelly: Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! Suzie: Sama nie wiem... Shana: Och, jejku, to tak jak ja! (macha do Suzie) Suzie: Nie mam pojęcia, kim ja u licha jestem? Mieszkańcem planety Ziemia? Shana: To podchwytliwe pytanie? Casey: Mitchel?! Mitchel?! Gdzie jesteś Mitchel?! Suzie: Już wam wszystko tłumaczę! Jestem niesamowitą szczęściarą i wygrałam internetowy konkurs na prowadzenie tego świetnego programu przez jeden dzień! No cóż, Mitchel musiał wziąć sobie wolne, gdyż zniszczenie budynku kosztowało go sporo nerwów... Michael: O kurde, ziom, to znaczy, że mamy dziś wolne?! Max: O kurna, robimy imprezkę, ludzie! Suzie: Pfff, jaja sobie robicie? Nie, to normalny dzień! Taylor: A co z naszymi pokojami?! Suzie: No, no nie wiem, ale who really cares? Mitchel to ogarnie, jak wróci kiedyś tam, na razie śpicie tutaj! ^^ Patrick: A co z naszą nagrodą za zwycięstwo? Suzie: Nagrodą? A, no w sumie mogę wam dać coś takiego! Coś naprawdę... pięknego! Helikopter zrzucił paczkę owiniętą w papier do prezentów i wstążkę. Była wielkości dużej. A Suzie wyciągnęła z kieszeni woreczek. Suzie: Wybierajcie, co wolicie? Simon: Bierzemy woreczek! (zabrał od niej worek) Patrick: Nie! Suzie: Okej. Czyli paczka z ciachem idzie do Modelek! Jenny podbiegła i zaczęła ciąć prezent nożem. :3 Suzie: Zabijesz go! Taylor: Go? Kto tam jest? (otwiera prezent) Z pudła wychodzi Mark. Jako jedyny, oprócz Suzie, był teraz czysty. George: Mark? Ziom, witaj z powrotem! (zbił z nim pionę) Taylor: (zagryza wargę) Suzie: W ostatnim podsumowaniu odbyła się walka o powrót do programu. Zwyciężył w niej Mark! Jako że Modelkom przypadło drugie miejsce i druga nagroda, możecie go sobie wziąć! Taylor: (PZ) Świetnie! Kolejny głos na mnie... Pierwszy na liście do eliminacji jest nie kto inny jak MARK! Mark: Miło was wszystkich widzieć! (spojrzał na Taylor z uśmiechem) Wszystkich. Grace: Simon, sprawdź, co jest w worku! Suzie: Emm, nie trzeba. Planowo Gwiazdy miały dostać Marka, a modelki figę, ale ktoś nie zrozumiał przekazu! (wskazała palcem na Simona) Patrick: Świetnie... Suzie: Ale to nie jest koniec, jeśli chodzi o sprawy drużynowe! Patrick: Może jakaś zamiana, skarbie, hm? Suzie: Kolega jest bardzo bystry, gratulacje! Owszem, zauważono tutaj niezwykłą łatwość w zawiązywaniu sojuszy przez pewną osobę w pewnej drużynie! (patrzy na Ginger z uśmiechem) Cindy: Nie pozwalam ci jej wyrzucić! Suzie: Kurczę no, ale ja się nie mogę ciebie posłuchać. D: Zaś druga osoba to osoba, która zupełnie nie może sobie poradzić w drużynie... Patrick: Cholera, a liczyłem, że to mnie zamienią... Suzie: A dlaczego nie? Ginger i Patrick, zamieniacie się drużynami! Od tego momentu Ginger jest Gwiazdą, a Patrick... Modelką. 700px Ginger: Chyba ci się koleżanko pomyliło, to ja i Stanley jesteśmy Gwiazdami! Suzie: No, niech będzie... Patrick: Mam być Modelką?... S-super! Już drugi prawdziwy facet w tej drużynie, laleczki! (mrugnął do Taylor) Patrick: (PZ) Tak! Koniec z tą frajerowatą drużyną! Taylor: (skrzyżowała ręce) Ginger: Nie no, chwileczkę, Stanley był pierwszym facetem w tej drużynie! Kelly: Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o tym Stanleyu, to nie wyrobię! Suzie: Hej, hej, chill out, ludziska! :3 Mniej nienawiści, peace & love... Max: No i tak ma być! (piona z Suzie) Już cię lubię, laska! Suzie: Jejku, ja cię też! Suzie: (PZ) W końcu... ktoś... mnie... lubi! Yay! Simon: (PZ) Mój pan odszedł z mojej drużyny! Co ja teraz pocznę?! (schował twarz w dłoniach) Taylor: Dobra, laleczko, co tam jest dalej w scenariuszu? Suzie: Szczerze mówiąc, nie patrzyłam w scenariusz, heh! Taylor: Bożeee, nie mówiłam dosłownie! Suzie: Spokojnie! Przygotowałam dla was takie super czaderskie wyzwanie, łuhu! Kelly: Wow, na pewno będzie super... Suzie: Na początek pobawimy się na trampolinach! Grace: Aaaa! (podbiegła do Suzie i ją przytuliła) Jesteś genialna! Zostań z nami na zawsze, chciałabym się w to bawić cały sezon! Suzie: Bardzo bym chciała, ale... Grace: Skakałaś kiedyś na trampolinie? Kurczę, ja byłam raz w JumpCity, parku trampolin! Niestety byłam tam raz, nawet nie cały, szybko mnie z niego wyrzucili! Powodem było, zachowywanie się jak szajbuska. Co to miało znaczyć w ogóle?! Suzie: Świetna historia, naprawdę... Grace: Nikt nigdy nie chciał pójść ze mną do tego parku, musiałam iść sama... Shana: Nikt nie chciał pójść z tobą do parku? Naprawdę?! Ginger: Biedna! Na szczęście ja mam swojego jedynego przyjaciela, Stanleya! Suzie: Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie, ale naprawdę! Czas nas goni, musimy się zabawić! Chodźcie za mną! Wszyscy poszli. Plac zabaw Kelly: Plac zabaw? I może jeszcze pobawimy się w ciuciubabkę?! Grace: O, ta-...! Kelly: Błagam, milcz! Suzie: Spokój, mówię! Nie patrzcie na ten plac zabaw, to jest dla jakichś małych dzieci... Grace i Jenny bujają się na huśtawkach. Suzie: Jak już mówiłam, zajmiecie się dzisiaj trampolinami! Najpierw, każda drużyna zbuduje jedną. Z dowolnych materiałów. Macie pół godziny. Do dzieła! 120px Taylor: Na początek, powitajmy nowego członka naszej drużyny i to w dodatku pierwszego! (objęła Marka) Mark: (spojrzał na nią spode łba) Patrick: Nie obraziłbym się, gdyby ktoś i mnie tak przywitał! Cindy: Poproś o to jakąś idiotkę, na przykład Casey! Casey: Powoli zaczynasz mnie wkurzać! Stacy: A wiesz kto mnie wku*wia?! Ty! Więc stul twarz i bierz się do budowania trampoliny! Patrick: Nic nie jest wspanialsze od oglądania tak pięknej dziewczyny w furii! Stacy: Prosił cię ktoś o zdanie?! Taylor: Uważaj na niego, Stacy, to same kłopoty! Mark: Może weźmiemy się do pracy? Cindy: Jasne. My weźmiemy się do pracy, a panowie sobie usiądźcie! Patrick: Nie, skądże! Nie pozwolimy pięknej Cindy przemęczać swoich nóg... Cindy: Mam dość! 120px George: Powitajmy naszą nową członkini! Ginger! Simon: Nie! To mój pan, Patrick, powinien tutaj być! Steve: (warczy) Jenny: Miałeś sojusz z Patrickiem?! George: Oszukiwaliście nas?! Simon: Ech, nie... Grace: Zawiodłam się, Simon, naprawdę! (poszła po materiały) 120px Max: Dobra, ludzie, czas wziąć się w garść! Przegraliśmy już dwa razy, więc to ja teraz podowodzę! Frank: No dobra. Zobaczymy, na co cię stać, imprezowiczko. Max: Frank, Shana - wy zajmiecie się zbieraniem materiałów i przynoszeniem ich tutaj na bieżąco. Michael, Kelly i ja będziemy wszystko montować. Do roboty! Frank i Shana poszli. 120px Taylor: Może zamiast nas wszystkich rozpraszać, powiesz może co mamy robić?! Patrick: (PZ) Po prostu marzyłem o takiej zamianie! Patrick: Myślę, że Mark i ja powinniśmy załatwić materiały. A wy, dziewczyny, odpocznijcie tu sobie! Chłopcy poszli. Taylor: Ugh! Mam ich dość. Wywalmy ich pierwszych, co? Ale najpierw Marka. Cindy: Nie! Stacy: Ejej, właściwie to... Powinnyśmy się wspierać, jako dziewczęta. Jeśli będziemy się kłócić, to oni nas zmiażdżą. Taylor: Masz rację. Czyli... sojusz? Casey: Pewnie! Cindy: Wchodzę w to. Cindy: (PZ) I co, może myślą, że będę wierna temu zakichanemu sojuszowi? Okej, ze Stacy się przyjaźnię, ale reszta idzie do piachu za głosowanie na mnie w pierwszym odcinku! To znaczy... nie zamierzam zabijać oczywiście... ale ich zniszczę! || Suzie: (wbija do niej) Tłumaczy się tylko winny! ---- Patrick: Słuchaj, mój drogi przyjacielu... Ty i ja... Mark: (wykrzywił minę i podniósł jedną brew) Patrick: ...Jesteśmy ostatnimi chłopakami w drużynie. Mark: Właściwie, to pierwszymi... Patrick: Nieważne. Ty masz wygląd, ja mam mózg. Bez urazy... Mark: Też mam mózg, spryt i wszystko to, co ty masz! Patrick: Naprawdę nie chcę się kłócić... Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że razem możemy stworzyć najpotężniejszą parę antagonistów w historii reality-show! Co ty na to? Mark: Brzmi zachęcająco... Wchodzę w to. Patrick: Świetnie. Cóż, teraz musimy czegoś poszukać... Mark: Znajdźmy coś do utrzymania trampoliny. Jestem pewien, że laski mają gumki do włosów! Patrick: Niezły pomysł, no to szukamy! 120px Grace: Dobra, ludziska, od czego zaczynamy? Ginger: Słuchajcie... Czuję, że Stanley ma plan! (patrzy się w puste miejsce obok niej) Simon: Ty serio jesteś taka głupia? Ginger: Stanley pobiegł do lasu, nie dziw się, że go nie widzisz! Nagle Ginger zaczęła coś tworzyć. Wspomógł ją Steve. George: W czymś trzeba pomóc? Grace: Ja też chcę budować! (przyłączyła się) Do pracy przyłączył się również George. 120px Frank: (przychodzi i widzi, że Kelly, Max i Michael stoją) Aha, czyli my mamy szukać, a wy sobie odpoczywacie?! Gratuluję dowodzenia, wspaniale. Max: Dobra, chyba się do tego nie nadaję... Kelly: Odwal się od niej, kujonie! Brać się do pracy! Frank: A może ruszysz głową i wymyślisz, jak mamy to zbudować? Kelly: A może w końcu zamkniesz się i pokażesz, że jesteś taki mądry, za jakiego się uważasz? Max: Nie ma się co kłócić! Frank i Shana przynieśli rozwaloną siatkę... Skąd ją macie? Shana: Nie pamiętam... Frank: Płot był zniszczony. Wykorzystacie to i kawałki metalu, które wam przynieśliśmy. A teraz my sobie odpoczniemy. Michael: Dobra, dobra... wyluzuj! Cała trójka zabrała się do pracy. 120px Patrick i Mark przyszli z kawałkami drewna. Cindy: No i co, to wszystko? Patrick: Mark wpadł na super pomysł - użyjecie swoich gumek do włosów! Taylor: Wspaniały pomysł, Mark! (przytuliła go) Mark: (odepchnął ją) Mam z tobą do pogadania! Cindy: Doprawdy? A niby o czym? Taylor: Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy! Stacy: EKHEM! Dziewczyny się uspokoiły. Stacy: Wyskakiwać z gumek! Dziewczyny zdjęły z włosów (te, które miały) i wyjęły z kieszeni sporo gumek do włosów. Patrick: Nieźle! (zaczął ustawiać kawałki drewna) 120px George, Grace, Steve i Ginger kończą pracę. Grace&Ginger: Hurra! (obie ściskają Steve'a) Przed nimi stała piękna trampolina średniej wielkości. Jenny: Jak żeście to zrobili? Nie mieliśmy nawet takich materiałów! Ginger: Stanley potrafi zbudować wszystko! A jeszcze w dodatku Steve jest bardzo dobrym budowniczym! Simon: Ty jesteś jakaś walnięta! Grace: Hej! Nie musisz być taki niemiły! Simon: Ech... Simon: (PZ) Dobra, przyznaję... Podoba mi się Grace. Ale ona nigdy nie pokocha takiego gościa jak... ja! 120px Kelly, Max i Michael coś tam budują. Frank jednak zdecydował im pomóc. Za nim poszła Shana. Max: I co? Jednak chcesz nam pomóc! Frank: Bez komentarza... Po krótkim czasie cała drużyna wstała. Widoczna była konstrukcja z metalowych słupów i płotu, obwiązana sznurkiem. Shana: A co to w ogóle jest? Kelly: To jest trampolina. Max: Wspaniale! Dzięki, Frank! (szturchnęła go łokciem) Frank: Ehe... Max: Byś się trochę rozchmurzył, co? Masz ty w ogóle jakichś przyjaciół? Frank: Co? (założył ręce i podniósł jedną brew) Max: Ach, nic takiego... Frank: (PZ) Co ona sobie wyobraża? Mam wielu przyjaciół!... (zagryzł wargę) 120px Modelki kończą trampolinę zbudowaną z drewna i gumek do włosów. Taylor: Świetnie! Teraz wypadałoby posabotować drużynę przeciwną! Stacy: Nie! (złapała ją za rękę) Gramy uczciwie! Taylor: Puszczaj mnie, wariatko! (wyrwała się) Patrick: Nie sądzę, by to było potrzebne. Obie drużyny mają po jednym bliźniaku, którzy jak sami wiecie, dzięki im świetnym żartom, zdolni są do sabotowania własnej drużyny. Cindy: O tak, pamiętam sytuację na obozie. Suzie: Koniec czasu! ---- Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją drużynowo a przed każdą jest trampolina. Suzie: Wow, nieźle wam to poszło! Teraz trzeba by sprawdzić ich stan, wytrzymałość i jakość. Jakby to tu... Wybierzcie kandydata z drużyny, który to zrobi! Zaczniemy od Luzaków! Michael: Woah, ja chcę to zrobić! Michael: (PZ) Dobra, chciałem być zabawny i wstawiłem pułapkę w naszej trampolinie. Ale nie wiedziałem, że to my będziemy je sprawdzać! Kurczę... Shana jest niepoczytalna, ale Kelly i Max... mają silny sojusz. Mam pewien pomysł! Michael: (wskoczył na trampolinę, która pękła, a Michael się w niej zatrzasnął) Ał! Kelly: No brawo! I czyja to robota?! Michael: Nie chcę nikogo oskarżać, ale to Max wszystkim dowodziła! Max wyciągnęła Michaela z pułapki. Max: To nie jest moja wina... Patrick: Jak to nie? Wszystko widziałem ukradkiem, jak przecinałaś liny w tej trampolinie. Patrick: (PZ) Max jest na wylocie. Jest inteligentną zawodniczką, więc czas na nią! Do trzech razy sztuka, jak to mówią! Max: (skrzyżowała ręce) Siedź cicho, modeleczko... Nic nie możesz o tym wiedzieć! Suzie: Spokój! Znowu... No cóż, słabo, słabo... Gwiazdeczki? Grace: Ja chcę, OMG, błagam, JA! Simon: Jasne, że możesz! Grace: Yaaay! (wskoczyła na trampolinę, ale nawet się od niej nie odbiła, tylko przykleiła do siatki) George: (zaczyna się śmiać) Simon: Wtf?! (próbuje odkleić Grace) Grace: To było CZADOWE! George: To moja robota, przyznaję się, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, hahah! Jenny zbija z nim pionę, Steve ociera się o jego nogę, a Ginger klaszcze. Tylko Simon jest zły. Cindy: (facepalm) Cindy: (PZ) I co? Jak mam z nim być, jak on jest taki dziecinny?! (złapała się za twarz) Nie powiedziałam tego! (zaczyna tłuc pięściami kamerę) Simon: Pogięło was?! Może coś jej być! (próbuje odkleić Grace i w końcu mu się to udaje) Suzie: No świetnie, świetnie... Taka super trampolina, a skopana... George: O jeeeeny, przecież to można łatwo naprawić, prawda, Stanley? :D Ginger: Oczywiście! Suzie: A co ciekawego mają do zaprezentowania nam Modelki? Casey: A oto nasza trampolina z gumek... do włosów. Suzie: Kto wypróbuje? Cindy: Może najchudsza osoba? (uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do trampoliny) Taylor: Ekhm, dlatego właśnie się odsuniesz, bym mogła skoczyć! Stacy: Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ten frajer nie ma mięśni, to on jest najchudszy. (wypchnęła Patricka na trampolinę, a ten zaczął skakać) Patrick: (skacze) Próbujesz ukryć to, że cię pociągam! Stacy: Co?! Suzie: Wspaniała trampolina! Czyli drużyna Luzerów, to znaczy, Luzaków, przegrywa tę część, która w sumie nie ma żadnego sensu... Cindy: Jak nie ma sensu?! Suzie: No bo jak mam wam przydzielić punkty, a jak wszystkie trampoliny są beznadziejne a jednocześnie takie fajne? Teraz czas na drugą część wyzwania! Decydującą... Odbędą się trzy konkurencje, a w każdej będą uczestniczyć po dwie osoby z drużyny! Kelly: A ty co, z humana? Przecież u nas jest pięć osób! Suzie: Może i jestem z humana, i co?! Dlatego u was w jednej konkurencji powtórzy się osoba. Weź wyluzuj. Mark: To jaka jest pierwsza konkurencja? Suzie: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Chcecie sami wybrać po dwóch zawodników, czy ja mam to zrobić? Casey: Zrobimy to sami! Suzie: Okej, to ja wam wybiorę! Ale na początek, wybierzemy się do parku trampolin! Park trampolin Suzie: Przed wami rozciągnięty jest wielki tor trampolinowy. Pierwsze wyzwanie to będzie wyścig! Musicie skakać po trampolinach aż do mety. Miejsca dwóch członków drużyn zostaną zsumowane. Drużyna z najmniejszą sumą dostanie punkty! Na linię startu podejdą Kelly i Michael, Simon i Grace oraz Patrick i Stacy! Aha, właśnie... Niektóre trampoliny ukrywają niespodzianki! Simon: Co masz na myśli mówiąc "niespodzianki"? Michael: To, że je wam zaraz zaserwuję! (szczerzy się) Suzie: Zobaczycie w biegu! Do startu... Gotowi?... Start! Ruszyli, a pozostali członkowie drużyn kibicują. Patrick: Powodzenia, Stacy! Z takimi zgrabnymi nóżkami, wygrana dla nas nie będzie niczym trudnym! Stacy: Ugh, mam cię powoli dość! (trampolina, na którą wskoczyła się porwała i upadła) Cholera jasna, jak zaraz zniszczę tę trampolinę to jej się odechce! Patrick: Uwielbiam jak się denerwujesz! (poskakał dalej w stronę mety) Kelly: (doskoczyła do Stacy) O kurczę... Daj, pomogę ci! (pomogła wydostać się Stacy) Kelly: (PZ) Nie wiem co to miało być! Ugh... Stacy: Jej, dzięki! Kelly: Spoko, spoko. Wolę wygrywać uczciwie. A teraz narka! (zaczęła skakać dalej) Stacy: (skacze też) Michael: (rzuca kulki na trampolinę, na którą wskoczyć ma Grace) Grace: (przewraca się) Wow, to było bombowe! Michael: Dzięki! (pokicał do mety) Simon: (zatrzymuje się przy Grace) Nic ci nie jest?! Grace: Nie! Biegnij do mety, musimy wygrać! Simon pobiegł, a Grace za nim. Ostatecznie Simonowi udało się wyprzedzić wszystkich, oprócz Patricka, który doskoczył do mety jako pierwszy, a on sam jako drugi. Grace także wyprzedziła wszystkich i już prawie była trzecia, ale po wskoczeniu na trampolinę nastąpił wybuch i odleciała na sam koniec. Więc ostatecznie na trzecim miejscu znalazła się Kelly, na czwartym Stacy, na piątym Michael, a na szóstym Grace. Suzie: Gratulacje, Modelki! Wasz wynik to pięć punktów, zaś Gwiazdy i Luzaki zremisowały i zebrały po osiem punktów! W takim razie w ogólnej klasyfikacji przynaję Modelkom dwa punkty, a Gwiazdom i Luzakom po jednym. Cindy: Masz szczęście, że wygrałeś, cwaniaczku, bo byś odpadł. Patrick: A czemu grasz miłą dla mnie tylko przy George'u? Cindy: Co? Nie przy George'u! Patrick: Tak, tak, Cindy... (przyłożył jej palec do ust w celu uspokojenia jej) Suzie: Czas na drugie wyzwanie! Jak widzicie, na suficie rozwieszone macie przeróżne fanty! Musicie w przeciągu określonego czasu zdobyć ich jak najwięcej. Różne fanty oznaczają różną ilość punktów. Do tego zadania zatrudniam... Franka i Shanę, Ginger i Steve'a oraz Casey i Cindy! Frank: Świetnie, na pewno sobie w takim zadaniu poradzę... Cindy: Chwila, z tą sierotą mamy wygrać? (wskazała na Casey) Casey: Radzę ci uważać na słowa, żałosna idiotko! Cindy: Lepiej wchodź na trampolinę, świrusko! Taylor: Hej! Stop! Wszyscy weszli na trampolinę. Ginger: Stanleyku, mam pomysł. Wejdziesz na mnie i będziesz zbierał fanty, co ty na to? Łiii! Steve: (stanął na nogi i przygotował się do skoku) Suzie: Do roboty! Wszyscy oprócz Shany zaczęli skakać. Frank nie potrafił do niczego doskoczyć. Shana zapomniała, co trzeba robić. Shana: Chwila, o co tutaj chodzi? Frank: Uch, masz skoczyć wysoko i łapać fanty wiszące nad nami, rozumiesz? Shana: (uśmiechnęła się słodko) Jasne! (zaczęła skakać i zebrała już figurkę z podobizną Mitcha oraz zieloną flagę) Max: Nieźle ci idzie! Ginger po każdym skoku się przewracała. Steve'owi za to szło nieźle. Zebrał tylko paczkę z psią karmą. Ginger: Kurczę, nie potrafimy uzyskać równowagi! Steve: (wszedł głową między nogi Ginger i ją podniósł skrócie: wziął na barana xD) Ginger: Ojej! Wspaniale, Steve! (zaczęła zbierać różne przedmioty) Za to Casey i Cindy próbowały same dosięgnąć, ale im się to nie udawało. Casey: Dobra, niechętnie to mówię, ale może czas na współpracę? Cindy: Poświęcę się. Wybijesz mnie, a ja coś złapię. Casey: Eee, nie. To ty mnie wybijesz! Cindy: Co? Patrzyłaś ostatnio w lustro? Nie uniosę takiego słonia! Casey: Coś ty powiedziała?! Jesteś tak bezczelna i kłamliwa, że to się w pale nie mieści! Cindy: (posmutniała i powiedziała w stronę swojej drużyny) Ona jest tak niemiła... Casey: Nie udawaj niewiniątka! Frank oglądał tylko jak Shana zdobywa przedmioty - ma ich już pięć. W pewnym momencie potknęła się i upadła na Franka, całując go. Oboje osłupieli. Michael: Woah, czy kujon i idiotka właśnie się pocałowali?! Frank: (wstał i się otrzepał) Ekhm... Cindy: Jakie to było słodkie! Miłość wisi w powietrzu! Patrick: Właśnie, Cindy... (puszcza jej oczko) Cindy: (zeskoczyła z trampolin i popchnęła go) Jeszcze jedno słowo! (poprawiła włosy) No, chyba że masz coś do powiedzenia, hihi. Cindy: (PZ) Postanowiłam znowu wrócić do udawania słodkiej, miłej idiotki. Spójrzcie, ilu tu frajerów! Na pewno uda mi się ich oszukać! Suzie: Okej, koniec czasu! Luzaki? Frank: Shana złapała figurkę Mitchela, zieloną flagę, piłkę, zapałki i... Jenny: Gorącego buziaka! Mmm! (wystawia dziubek) Michael: Frank i gorący buziak? Hehe, pewnie tak... Jenny: (wskoczyła Michaelowi na kark) Może od ciebie buziak byłby gorętszy, hę?! Chłoptasiu?! Casey: Odwal się od niego! Suzie: Cisza! Frank: I jeszcze dynamit... Suzie: Nieźle! Macie za to w sumie... pięć za figurkę, dwa za flagę, sześć za piłkę, cztery za zapałki i trzy za dynamit... Chwila... Kelly: Dwadzieścia, o matko, kobieto! Suzie: Mogę prosić o ogarnięcie emocji?! Co mają Gwiazdy? Ginger: Steve i ja zebraliśmy psią karmę, trzy różnokolorowe flagi, zeszyt Suzie do języka polskiego i czekoladę. Steve: (zajada się psią karmą) Ginger: To wszystko zasługa Steve'a! (przytuliła go mocno) Suzie: Brawo, wasze punkty... jeden za psią karmę... siedem za flagi... mój zeszyt?! Osiem... i pięć za czekoladę. To będzie... CISZA! (wskazała na Kelly) Dwadzieścia jeden punktów! A co z Modelkami? Casey: No więc, my... Nie mamy nic. Taylor: Gratuluję, Casey! Casey: To nie moja wina! Stacy: Cisza mi tu! Bo was pozabijam!!! Suzie: Dobra, no to przyznaję dwa punkty Gwiazdom, jeden Luzakom i okrągłe zero Modelkom! Czyli Gwiazdy mają trzy punkty, a Luzaki i Modelki po dwa. Czas na ostatnią rundę! Bijatyki! Luzaki, od was idzie Max i jeden wybrany przez was zawodnik. Kelly: Michael - do roboty! Suzie: Oprócz nich poproszę także George'a oraz Jenny, a także Taylor i Marka! Najpierw będziecie bić się w takich oto parach: Taylor z Georgem, Jenny z Michaelem oraz Max z Markiem! Jedna para na trampolinę! Ustawili się. Trampoliny wysunęły się do góry. Jenny: O kurczę, ale ekstra! Suzie: Musicie zepchnąć przeciwnika z trampoliny. Pamiętajcie o ciągłym skakaniu, haha! Zaczynajcie! Jenny: (patrzy na Michaela z ogniem w oczach) Tak bardzo chciałabym cię oszczędzić, przystojniaczku! (skacze) Michael: (skacze) Nie mów do mnie przystojniaczku! (wysypał kulki pod nogi Jenny) Jenny się przewróciła, ale odbiła się plecami od trampoliny, po czym kopnęła Michaela prosto w brzuch, a ten spadł na ziemię. Jenny: Ahahahahah! Ze mną się nie zadziera, łuhu! Taylor: (spogląda na George'a) Może po prostu się poddasz, misiu? George: Ja? Poddać się? W życiu! Taylor: (kątem oka spogląda na Cindy, która na nich patrzy) George, misiu... (złapała go za głowę i pocałowała, cały czas skacząc) Cindy: Wtf?! Taylor: (wypchnęła George'a z trampoliny) To było bardzo proste! (spojrzała chytrze na Cindy) Max: (skacze) Zostaliśmy tylko my! Frank: Jeśli utrzymasz się na trampolinie, to zremisujemy! Max: Nigdzie się nie wybieram, przystojniaczku! (uderzyła go z liścia) Mark: Ał! (złapał się za twarz) Kurczę... (zdjął koszulkę) To chyba nie będzie problem?... Max: O, kurka! (przestała skakać) Mark: (wyskoczył i skoczył tak mocno, że Max wyrzuciło z trampoliny) Wybacz mi, proszę... Suzie: Mamy rozstrzygnięcie! Wygrały dwie osoby z Modelek i jedna z Gwiazd, więc Modelki dostają do ostatecznej klasyfikacji dwa punkty, Gwiazdy jeden, a Luzaki zerooo. Co daje nam cztery punkty dla Modelek i tyle samo dla Gwiazd! Zaś dla Luzaków, cóż, tylko dwa punkty, co oznacza, że to oni udadzą się dziś na ceremonię. :( Max: (wstała i złapała się za głowę) Kurczę, przepraszam... Frank: A, nieważne... Kelly: Czy my musimy zawsze przegrywać?! Omg, co za chora drużyna! (odeszła) Suzie: Dobra. Naradźcie się i widzimy się na ceremonii. Casey: Chwila. A co z nami? Suzie: A bo ja wiem? Macie remis, a nagroda? Pytajcie się Mitchela. (wzruszyła ramionami) Grace: A może nagrodą niech będzie zabawa tutaj?! (skacze na trampolinach) Casey: Nie! Rzygam już tymi trampolinami! Suzie: Dobry pomysł, Grace! Miłej zabawy, Gwiazdeczki i Modeleczki! (poszła) Ceremonia 120px Suzie: Witajcie, Luzaki! Dla mnie po raz pierwszy na ceremonii, ale ogólnie to już wasza trzecia z rzędu! Szkoda trochę... Oddajcie głosy! Kamera rozdziela się na pięć części, a w każdej jeden zawodnik podpisujący dowód. Suzie: Głosy oddane. (trzyma w ręku cztery bilety) Kto chce to dostać? :D Cisza. Suzie: Proszę mnie nie ignorować, to nieładnie! Kelly: Rusz się w końcu! Suzie: Wyluzuj, mała... Kto tutaj poradził sobie dzisiaj na wyzwaniu, hm? Chyba tylko Kelly i Shana! Brak głosów! (rzuciła im po bilecie) Jest jeszcze jedna osoba bez głosów! I jest nią Frank! (rzuca mu bilet) I co teraz? Max i Michael... Kelly: To chyba oczywiste, że wypada ten kretyn! Suzie: Naprawdę, taka jesteś pewna?... Ostatni bilet leci do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Michaela! Strasznie mi przykro, Max, dostałaś trzy głosy! Max: Co? Jak to?! Dlaczego wyrzucacie mnie? Michael: (wylicza na palcach) Sabotowanie drużyny podczas budowania, oddanie walki Markowi, odpowiedź jest prosta! Kelly: Nie bądź taki mądry! (zepchnęła go z ławki) Max: No cóż... Do zobaczenia! Max i Kelly się przytuliły. Max: Skop im tyłek! A ja teraz lecę odwalić czadową imprezkę! (weszła na tory) Kelly: Tylko jak ja odpadnę, to mnie też zaproś! Max: Wyluzuj, wygrasz to! (puściła oczko, po czym pociąg przyjechał, uderzył w Max i zabrał ją daleko) Kelly: (skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała wkurzona na pozostałą trójkę) Suzie: To chyba już koniec tego odcinka! Szkoda Max, była w porządku, no ale trudno! Na mnie też już czas! Wspaniale mi się tu pracowało! Wiecie, naprawdę chciałabym tu zostać dłużej, ale... Kamerzysta: Weź już to kończ, głupia! Suzie: Ej, ej! Spokojnie, mamy czas! No dobra, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, co czeka pozostałą szesnastkę uczestników musicie oglądać Totalne... Miasto! KONIEC. Czy jest sens dalszego pisania fikcji? Tak Nie Cieszysz się z eliminacji Max? Tak, nareszcie odpadła Nie, powinna zostać dłużej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!